Detector
Item name: Detector (sign) *Function: Detects use of Radar and Radio transmissions from active vehicles *Cost: $250 Overview The Detector sign is a passive sensor that scans for Radar & Radio activity at long ranges. When sign's senses someone using either Radio or Radar sign, the sign will show where and far these signs are from the Detector so the user can use this information to hunt them down. How it Works When activated, like Radar, the Detector will show a grid resembling a nautical compass (compass rose) where directions are representative by numbers. 0=Front, 90=right, 270=left & 180=behind. Unlike a real compass, 0 (zero) will always be front of the ship, no matter which direction it's facing. A vehicle can appear anywhere on edge of this sign, sort of a square analog clock. The sign detects active transmissions of a Radar or Radio, a simple graphic will appear replacing the numbered direction the detected vehicle is. As your vehicle get close to the detected vehicle, the graphic of the vehicle will grow larger. The sign will show Objects the sign found by the Detector will use the primary symbols (".", "*" "x","X") to represent Radar transmissions, and the secondary symbols (".","o","O") to represent Radio transmissions. The following is explains what these graphics mean. *"." a period : This is a target at Extreme Range. *"*" a asterisk (Radar) or a "o" circle (Radio): This is a target at Long range. *"x" a small x (Radar) or a "o" lower case circle (Radio):: This is a target at Medium range. *"X" a large X (Radar) or a "O" upper circle (Radio): This is a target short range, combat range likely can be seen by crew onboard the ship! If the target moves, say to the right side of your vehicle, the graphic will shift over like a clock towards 90 and replace it. How to Use it Usually done for combat purposes, detector signs will help you find a target to hunt (or avoid). The Detector when used can not be noticed by other vehicles when it is activated. To turn "on" you click the sign and click the sign from "off". The Detector's screen will appear. As you move or something else moves, if within range of the radar sign, it will show contact on screen. To go after it, you want turn your vehicle so the contact is at 0. Which is aiming your ship toward target to you can move to it. As you close in, the contact will get larger as you close. Once you are in X, they will visible to a player on the vehicle and which means you could be in combat and use your weapons. How to Make it Simply placing the sign on the vehicle and writing "Detector" on the top line will allow it to work. You can have more than one these signs on your vehicle if you can afford it, each sign present on the vehicle added towards the cost spawning it. Having these a spare signs can allow for you to use Helm signs and steer your ship using radar or other sensor signs alone encase you do not wish to go to the bridge or where your vehicle's control sign is. Related Articles *Radar - Short Range Sensor, which actively seek out active vehicles (by air or sea). *Sonar - Short Range underwater sensors that can detect vehicles on and under water Category:Equipment Signs Category:Sensors